


Indecorous

by yeaka



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spoilers, Vignette, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Grace watches Harris and Darius.
Relationships: Grace Barrows/Harris Edwards/Darius Tanz, Harris Edwards/Darius Tanz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Indecorous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Salvation or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They have _way_ more important things to do. The administration’s crumbling, the asteroid’s coming down, they don’t know who they can trust, and Grace hasn’t heard from Zoë in over a week. The lights are still on in the oval office, though the curtains are drawn—it’s past hours, but their team never gets a full night’s sleep. They can’t afford to take the whole night off. They should go home and grab what little rest they can, but instead, Grace leans back on Pauline Mackenzie’s couch and watches her ex-boyfriend fuck her current man. 

It’s totally, wildly inappropriate but _intoxicating._ Harris is a beast in bed—she knows that from experience—but now she realizes that he must’ve been holding back with her. The way he drives down into Darius is so much _fiercer_ than he ever was with Grace. It’s not exactly more _passionate_ , just _harder_ ; he runs his long fingers through Darius’ short hair and digs into Darius’ hips avid enough to bruise; even Darius’ bullet-proof shirt shouldn’t be enough to dull Harris’ finger marks. Harris opens his mouth wide along the arching column of Darius’ throat, and he bites down like a starving animal going in for the kill. Darius’ shirt has been unbuttoned just enough to expose one shoulder, and he’s already covered in the visible grooves of teeth. His skin is pink and blotchy, slick with sweat and saliva. Harris thrusts into him with an almost violent lust, something that makes Grace shudder from the other couch. 

She watches Darius’ head roll to the side, his lashes fluttering up, eyes flickering over. He has such _gorgeous_ eyes. Every part of him is beautiful. She already knew that. She’s seen it all herself, _felt_ it all herself, knows exactly how good he is at _making love_. Somehow, this is just as thrilling. Neither of them is touching her. They’ve barely spoken to her. But seeing them undo each other breaks her right down with them. Both her handsome men, equally enthralling in different ways: their mouths clash and they fight for dominance. For once, Harris is winning. He’s balls-deep in Darius’ tight ass, and Grace knows _exactly_ how tight he is, because Harris has snickered about it. Harris bites the corner of Darius’ bottom lip and fucks his open mouth with a feral tongue. Darius moans brokenly and bucks up into Harris’ harsh hold. Harris’ pace is absolutely brutal, but Darius doesn’t ask for mercy. 

Darius parts his legs wider around Harris’ waist and claws at the back of Harris’ suit. Occasionally, when Harris pulls out enough, Grace can see Darius’ hard cock trapped between them. She thinks of telling Harris to _play nice_ and touch it, but she doesn’t want to break the spell. It feels like a dream, and she’ll wake up if she dares question it. She has one fist balled in her lap and the other toying with her collar, thinking of taking it off. The oval office has never been so stifling. Darius throws his head back and groans, “ _Fuck_.”

Harris quips breathlessly back, “That’s the idea, Mr. President.” The title comes out half a pet-name, half a mockery, but somehow still all respect. They’ve had their differences, but they’ve come together in the end. All three of them work well together. They’re going to save the world. They’ve put out so many fires and still have plans for more. But every once in a while, even their dream team needs a short reprieve between disasters.

Harris slams home so hard that Darius actually winces. His pretty face scrunches up, but of course he doesn’t say anything, only clings tighter to Harris’ broad shoulders. Grace opens her mouth, ready to finally _order_ her secretary of defense to help their president. But then a knock sounds on the door, freezing her. 

It’s probably just Jillian. Not that Jillian needs to be scarred for life with this. Harris pauses, but Darius’s thighs squeeze around him, and Darius hisses, “What’re you stopping for? Keep going.”

Harris looks at Grace. They’re the responsible ones. Grace swallows and nods. She’s the only one even remotely put together. The knock sounds again. 

Grace stands up, straightens her skirt, and goes to answer, while Harris puts a hand over their president’s mouth and keeps fucking him into oblivion.


End file.
